paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Locomotive 12G
|slot = Secondary |type = Pump-action Shotgun |damage = 4 |capacity = 4 |max_ammo = 24 |rof = 75 |range_min = 5 |range_max = 20 |ammo_min = 0 |ammo_max = 1 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.5 |hipfire_s_min = 5 |hipfire_s_max = 5 |hipfire_m_min = 5 |hipfire_m_max = 5 |sights_s_min = 4 |sights_s_max = 4 |recoil_h_min = 0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |recoil_v_min = 2 |recoil_v_max = 2 |int_name = mossberg |achievement = }} The Locomotive 12G is a pump-action shotgun and is the first weapon unlock in the Sharpshooter tree. Overview Besides the Reinbeck, the Locomotive 12G is the only other shotgun in the game. Although the Reinbeck and Locomotive function similarly, the Locomotive is noticeably weaker, and has an even shorter range than the Reinbeck. However, the Locomotive has a higher rate of fire and is reloaded faster than the Reinbeck. Like the Reinbeck, aiming with the sights is not required to make accurate shots. With all magazine upgrades, it holds a maximum of 6 shells. Just like the Reinbeck, the Locomotive gains very little from the Aggressor crew bonus, only slightly increasing the range at which a shot will inflict its maximum damage. On Overkill difficulty, it is capable of killing light units (cops, security guards, blue SWAT, etc.) in one hit. A Heavy SWAT can be killed in two headshots, Tasers in four headshots, and a Cloaker in three. Contrary to the in-game description, the Locomotive's usefulness in combat is dubious. Compared to the other secondary weapons which are capable of going toe-to-toe with Heavy SWAT and Special Units, the Locomotive can't contend with these particular units for prolonged periods of time. Though it is a shotgun, it is not capable of controlling a crowd as much as the Mark 11; a weapon which excels in close quarters crowd control. The main reasons are a combination of the meager magazine capacity (only 6 shells, and each shell must be loaded one at a time) and low damage. The Locomotive is also horribly inefficient with ammo. Prolonged usage is difficult because ammunition pickups dropped by law enforcers don't always restore ammunition. In order to restore one shell, the player has to collect an average of 3, sometimes 4 pickups. Strategies *A single Locomotive headshot on a Heavy SWAT leaves the unit with such a small amount of health, that a single melee attack will finish it off. Using a 'shoot-and-whack' strategy, the player can maximize their kill potential, along with saving more ammunition. This allows for six possible Heavy SWAT kills (from a full magazine), instead of three if the player were to use two shells to kill just one Heavy SWAT. *The hollow stock of the Locomotive can be utilized as a form of rudimentary sight, and the relative size of a target within the "sight" can be used to roughly gauge the shotgun's effective range: if the enemy's horizontal profile falls neatly between the "sight's" two vertical boundaries, then they are within that range. Upgrades Achievements Trivia *The Locomotive 12 G is based on the Super Shorty, though with a ridiculously increased magazine capacity for its size (the real-life Shorty has a 2-shell magazine tube) and features an unusable folding stock based off from either the Remington 870 and the Franchi PA3. ** The said folding stock is also featured again in PAYDAY 2, as the Muldon Stock. * Due to its mediocre effectiveness in general, the Locomotive 12G is usually regarded as a "joke weapon" and many players have voiced their desire to have the weapon buffed up. Overkill's answer to this request is the PAYDAY 2's iteration of the Locomotive, a very well-rounded weapon. ** In fact, due to complaints, in PAYDAY 2, it was made a reference. On a wall near the safehouse, there is graffiti saying "BUFF THE LOCO". *There are three visual upgrades for the Locomotive, a distinction it shares with the Compact-5 and Brenner 21. *The upgrade tree image shows the Locomotive in a left-handed configuration. Oddly, it is wielded right-handed by Chains in the same image. *The Locomotive shares some of its reloading animations with the Reinbeck, and as a result the player character's left hand will clip through the folded stock when the shotgun is reloaded. Gallery 750px-Payday_Serbu_Super_Shorty_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the Locomotive 12G. 750px-Payday_Serbu_Super_Shorty_aim_1.jpg|The Locomotive 12G iron sighted. 750px-Payday_Serbu_Super_Shorty_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the Locomotive 12G. 750px-Payday_Serbu_Super_Shorty_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the "Friction-Capped" Locomotive 12G. 750px-Payday_Serbu_Super_Shorty_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the "Friction-Capped" Locomotive 12G with fitted Custom Foregrip. Category:Secondary weapons